


Study Date

by ImpishTubist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard sounded irritated when he answered the call - but then, Leonard always sounded irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally appeared [here](http://impishtubist.tumblr.com/post/90249335870/8-bones-mccoy)

“C’mon, Bones, answer your damn comm,” Jim muttered under his breath as he stood outside Leonard’s room. He was inside now, thankfully, but soaked through thanks to the brisk walk across campus in an unexpected downpour. And Leonard had, of course, changed the keycode on his door.

“What?” Leonard sounded irritated when he answered the call - but then, Leonard always sounded irritated.

“Hey, it’s me. Open your damn door, would you?”

“I’m not home.”

“Well, why the hell not?”

Now Leonard sounded amused. “‘Cause not everything revolves around you, Jimmy-boy. I’ve got a lecture in about ten minutes. What are you doing in my room?”

“I’m not actually _in_ your room because you went and changed the code on your door,” Jim said. “But I came over because I thought we could study some of the material from Cantor’s lecture last week.”

“It’ll have to wait until after I’m done with class today.”

“Fine, fine,” Jim said, waving his hand even though Leonard couldn’t see. “Look, give me the new code, would you? I need to borrow some clothes.”

“Why - you know what, I don’t think I want to know.”

“Because it’s _raining,_ dumbass.”

Now Leonard was definitely fighting laughter. “It’s 142233. I’ll be back around 1600. Did you want me to bring back any takeout?”

“Sure, whatever you feel like,” Jim said. He keyed in the code and let himself into the small living area. And then something clicked. “Wait, your door code - that’s my birthday.”

There was a pause. “Look, Jim, I gotta go. I’ll see you after class.”

“You made your door code my birthday. That’s kind of adorable, you know that?”

“Shut up.”

“Wait ‘til Uhura hears. She thinks you’re sweet, deep down. Very deep down.”

“Damn it, Jim!”

Jim laughed and closed the connection before going in search of a warm shower and dry clothes.


End file.
